Something Real
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: Dean is working his full time job at the burger joint when he meets a man named Cas. As Dean gets to know him, he begins developing feelings... that may very well destroy him as an unbelievable force comes to light. Demons. Now Hell's most wanted, Dean struggles to survive against the things of nightmares. But that's all they were right? Nightmares. And then there's Cas- Destiel AU
1. I'll Use You As A Warning Sign

Dean sighed in exasperation as he left the table for what felt like the hundredth time. He wiped his sweaty palms on his smock, growling in frustration as he stole another quick glance at the man at the adorable little nerd was a regular at the resturant. His dark hair was messy, but in a cute sort of way, and a pair of reading glasses sat perched on his nose. In his hand was the same book he had been reading last night when he came in for his usual order of a burger and fries. Upon closer inspection, the worn down spine read ' _Romeo and Juliet_ ' and the corners were bent from the many times the man must have read it. His blue eyes remained glued to the book, never looking up from the captivating words except to respond to the many times came over to ask if he needed a refill on water, or if he wanted to try some of the resturant's famous- "to die for"- apple pie. He would give him an amused smile and politely decline, his smile sending the butterflies in Dean's stomach wild.

After months of seeing the man in the resturant (it was a wonder how he hadn't gotten fat from all the hamburgers), Dean had learned his name was Cas. He had since then had a few pointless conversations with him, but nothing more than short exchanges about the weather and latest news in sports. Dean couldn't explain why, but whenever Cas would walk through those doors and take his seat in his favorite booth, his face would heat up and his heart would stutter in his chest. And it annoyed him to no end. He had dealed with plenty of pretty girls in his life time, but none of them had ever made him feel like this. Ever. Heck, he barely knew the guy aside from his name and favorite football team. It was driving him nuts!

He sighed when it was finally time for him to clock out. He grabbed his beloved leather jacket from it's hook in the break room, reaching into his pocket to fish out his car keys. As he walked towards the doors to leave, his eyes automatically drifted across the room to Cas... who was already staring at him curiously. Dean felt a slow blush creeping over his freckled cheeks as he hurriedly looked away. He picked up his pace as he walked by the booth Cas sat in, averting his eyes to his feet. He jumped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He whirled around to face the perpetrator, only to be met with a familiar face. He looked down to where Cas was clutching his sleeve tight. His stunning blue eyes were fixed on his face, and Dean found himself growing more uncomfortable.

"Uh... can I help you," he asked awkwardly.

"Would you care to take a seat," Cas asked in a deep voice that sent shivers down Dean's spine. Cas gestured to the seat beside him. Dean swallowed thickly.

"S-sure," he stuttered nervously, mentally kicking himself for not just going out to where his precious chevy Impala sat waiting, and avoiding making a fool of himself. Cas nodded, mostly to himself, and finally released his hold on Dean's jacket as he slid into the booth and sat down stiffly.

"You're nervous," Cas stated. It wasn't a question, and Dean cursed under his breath. He clasped his hands together on the table, worrying at an old scar on his palm with his thumb absentmindedly.

"Is it that obvious?" The only response he got was an amused chuckle. The rumbling sound of it sent his heart pounding hard in his chest. He stared down at his hands as they sat in an awkward silence.

"So... Dean, was it?" Dean opened his mouth to respond, when Cas moved on, seemingly already sure of himself. Dean couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he thought back to the first time he had introduced himself as the beautiful customer's waiter. The fact that Cas had even bothered to remember his name was... sweet. He internally cringed. God, he sounded like such a girl.

"What do you like to do on Friday nights," Cas asked nonchalantly. Again, Dean's heart seemed to speed up, thundering against his ribcage. He glanced up at the clock, which read 9:00 p.m. He looked back at the man next to him.

"Well, normally I'd be heading home for the night. Why? Have you got something else in mind?" He couldn't keep the flirtacious tone from creeping into his voice. Cas smiled brightly at him, his eyes hopeful.

"A walk maybe? And you could tell me more about the cute waiter that works here." Dean felt himself deflate.

"Oh. And who would that be," he asked, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. Cas raised an eyebrow suggestively. Realization dawned on him.

"Oh... Me?" Cas laughed.

"Yes, Dean. You," he stated, eyes twinkling in amusement. Dean grinned. He looked back up at the clock. His brother would be expecting him home soon, but he could easily shoot him a text and tell him he would be home later tonight.

"Alright. I'd enjoy that," he said, loving the look of happiness that spread across the other's face.

The two of them walked for a while, their laughter filling the otherwise silent night. They talked about nothing and everything, and as they bid each other a good night, Dean felt like he finally was getting to know the man who had just an hour earlier had been a beautiful, unreachable stranger.


	2. That If You Talk Enough Sense

_**So this chapter's kind of just some pointless brotherly fluff and filler strategically taped together... But I hope you enjoy it! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. *sad face* But if I did... Destiel would so happen...**_

* * *

As Dean drove home he couldn't help the grin that made it's way on his face. He cranked the radio volume up, blasting his music through the open windows as he sang along loudly, his heart feeling lighter than it had in years. He pulled into the lot, contently listening to the churning purr and then silence of the engine as he pulled the keys from the ignition. He gave the smooth hood of the car one final loving pat before heading inside, taking the stairs two at a time with a happy bounce in his step. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, but he found that he honestly didn't care. His spirits were high, and it felt like nothing could bring him down.

When he finally reached the familiar golden number 221, he opened the door, being careful not to make too much noise. He tiptoed inside the small apartment, turning back around to lock the door behind him. When he turned back around, he was met with the very familiar, _very angry_ face of his brother. He froze, realization hitting him. He grimaced.

"Damn it. Sorry, Sammy. I meant to call," he offered as his lame excuse. Sam sighed in irritation, but his face slowly relaxed in what could be relief. Dean held his breath as he hoped beyond all hope his brother would just drop the subject completely.

"You scared the crap out of me, Dean," Sam said in a low voice as he combed a hand through his already unruly long hair. Images of flying fists and discarded beer bottles flashed through his mind. He swallowed thickly as he pushed back the nagging fear to the back of his head where it belonged. Those nights were long gone, just another forgotten memory. He looked up as a warm hand slapped against his shoulder. Dean offered him a small reassuring smile.

"Hey, man, I'm home. That's what's important. You don't need to worry anymore," he said, and Sam knew what he was really referring to. He nodded stiffly as he watched Dean shrug his jacket off his shoulders and hang it up. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed how calm his brother seemed to be, shoulders loose and posture relaxed.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Dean shrugged, a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth, though he tried his best to suppress it. He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops as he leaned against the wall.

"You know, little brother, I've still got it," he said smugly. Sam frowned.

"Got what?" Dean chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am pleased to announce that I... have a date tomorrow," he declared happily. He waited patiently for Sam's reaction, still trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. He watched as Sam's face slowly lit up. He smirked at his brother.

"Wow, I'm impressed. It took you long enough though. You're losing your touch." Dean scowled at him.

"Whatever. I don't see you bringing anyone home." Sam laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"So, how'd you do it? Did you bash your pretty little eyelashes at her," Sam asked in a mockingly sweet voice, blinking his eyes crazily in an imitation of his brother. Dean rolled his eyes and reached over to punch him in the arm.

"Shut up _. I_ didn't have to do anything. _He_ invited me to sit with him," he replied defensively. Sam went silent, his eyes growing wide. Dean shuffled awkwardly.

"He?" He internally flinched as he swallowed, feeling an uncomfortable pit settle in his stomach. He had never really pegged Sam to be homophobic, but he supposed they never had really talked about it, so maybe...

"Oh god. Please tell me you did _not_ hook up with some sparkly fairy stripper dude," Sam pleaded sarcastically, grinning teasingly. Dean took in the amused twinkle in his brother's eyes, and breathed out the sigh of relief he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Dean huffed in annoyance as Sam laughed, turning around to head for the two bedrooms down the miniature hallway. Dean bent over the coffee table, picking up the sticky-note pad and sharpie that sat upon it's wooden surface. He scribbled at it angrily, before ripping off the sheet and crumpling it up into a tight ball. He chucked it at his brother's head. Sam's laughter only increased in volume as it bounced off the side of his head. He picked it up and carefully unfolded it as he entered his room, closing the door behind him. Dean smiled softly as he went to his own room. He stopped outside Sam's door, pressing a listening ear to it's surface. He quietly mouth a countdown from three, grinning widely when he finally heard Sam's muffled voice through the door as he read Dean's message.

"Oh, real classy, Dean!" He laughed quietly.

"Goodnight college boy," he offered in response as he shut his own door behind him. He heaved a tired sigh as he slipped out of his jeans and tee-shirt, plopping himself down onto his comfortable bed. Soon enough, he drifted into a dreamless sleep, his last thought being of Cas, the blue-eyed angel.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter's the big date! Yay! :3**_


	3. Then You'll Lose Your Mind

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor the wonderful characters. If I did, Destiel would be canon. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

 _ **Warnings: Slight mentions of abuse**_

* * *

The next morning, Dean found himself sleeping in for the first time in what felt like forever. He glanced over at his alarm clock, which read 9:00. He couldn't remember the last time he got to sleep in past seven. He didn't take many days off of work. How could he try paying for Sammy's college if he was lounging around, not working and _not_ getting paid?

He stretched out his tired limbs as he basked in the warm sunlight coming through his crappy blinds. He smiled softly. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it. He begrudgingly got out of his comfy bed and quietly padded down the hallway to search for something to eat. When he reached the small kitchen he and his brother shared most mornings, he was greeted with the delicious aroma of brewing coffee. He walked over to the steaming coffee pot. Stuck to the plastic top was a sticky note. He smiled as he read his baby bro's familiar writing.

' _Gone out with Jess and some friends. Be back later. Have fun on your date!_ ' He laughed as he brushed a thumb over the hasty smiley face drawn in the corner. His brother, ever the lovable dork. He happily poured himself a cup of warm coffee as he thought of all the ways he would tease his brother later when he got home. He grabbed a donut from beside the coffee maker and practically gulped it down. He leaned back against the counter with a content sigh, perfectly at peace sipping away at his drink as he let his mind wander, filling in the quiet of the world around him.

He was looking forward to his date, and noon just couldn't seem to come fast enough. He and Cas had agreed to meet up at the local café downtown for some lunch together, and then they'd stroll around the area, looking through the random shops and streets.

Dean let his mind sift through all the possible ways the date could end up going. He couldn't help the anxious flips his stomach did as his heart dropped. He thought back to the last time he had a date. He had very unwisely brought her home. Needless to say it hadn't ended well. He shuddered as he remembered how angry his father had been. John Winchester always had a temper, but that night he'd been drinking up a storm. He had greeted his son and girlfriend with a throwing knife in the door next to his head. Dean quickly drove her home, bidding her a last goodnight and goodbye, after he convinced her he was safe in his home and that 'no, child services did not need to be called'.

He guided himself away from his dangerous memories of painful blows and long nights. He didn't have to worry about them anymore. He and Sammy were far away from those times, safe and sound. He'd gotten them out, and their father was locked away somewhere, where he couldn't touch them ever again.

"Whoa. Dark thoughts much," he muttered to himself as he gulped down the rest of his drink, ignoring the way it burned his throat. He set the cup in the sink and made his way to the cramped bathroom at the end of the hallway to shower and get ready for the big day ahead of him.

His shower was quick, and cold enough to wake him up completely. He looked in the mirror at his reflection staring back at him. He had some stubble lining his jaw, and he contemplated shaving, but easily decided against it. Bright eyes continued to stare at him from the glass and he took in his appearance with some distaste. Too green of eyes, hooded by strangely thick lashes, nothing like the beautiful blue Cas had; the ones that had shined so bright last night when he had been talking about all the little things in life he liked. His face was tired from all the days and nights he worked himself to the bone, and dark rings lined his eyes. Maybe he did deserve this little break after all? His lips stood out, plump and feminine like they always were. A scar stretched along the right length of his jaw, white against his tanned skin, reminding him of days long past. He sighed deeply, never taking his eyes off his face.

"I know how you look in the mirror and hate what you see," he said quietly to himself, and even so he sounded loud in the quiet of the empty apartment. He took a deep breath and flashed the confident smirk he always tried to wear.

"But today's going to be a good day. It's gonna be _great_ ," he said firmly, and a part of him really believed it as he went back to his tiny room to get dressed. And as he slipped on a simple collared plaid shirt, feeling the familiar comfortable fabric on his skin, he let a real smile creep onto his face. He could do this.

The ten-minute ride to the Devil's Trap Café was mostly silent aside from the occasional honking of horns of cars- people just didn't know how to drive in this town. Devil's Trap was the place everyone came to hang out, whether you were a kid with your group of friends after school, or coworkers getting a drink before work. _Everyone_ came here; except for all the church nuts of course. He didn't know why it was dubbed Devil's Trap. That wasn't even the actual name of the place. It was called the Roadhouse Café, but Devil's Trap just sort of stuck with everyone. He assumed it was the customers' joke, cause all the coffee and food was just so _damn_ good, but know one really knew where it had first come from. But whatever. It was a cool enough place anyway. When he walked inside, his ears were greeted with the noise of chatting people and the grinding noises of coffee beans in the machines. His eyes immediately found the familiar dirty trench coat and the dark haired beauty it belonged to. He walked up to where Cas was seated, chatting with a barista behind the counter. She laughed at something he said, and he felt a tiny sting of jealousy as he sat down beside Cas.

"Hello Dean," Cas said, his eyes twinkling with a light happiness that made his heart stutter wildly in his chest. All previous thoughts forgotten he grinned widely at the man.

"Hey. Long time no see." It had been _too_ long in Dean's opinion, and he kind of hoped Cas felt the same way. The man chuckled in amusement.

"Indeed, it has been long," Cas agreed. They smiled at each other as an awkward silence filled the space between them. The woman behind the counter coughed at Cas, glaring pointedly at him.

"I-I was just telling Ellen about you," Cas said, squinting his eyes at Ellen. Though the phrase sounded more like a question, like he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. The woman rolled her eyes at him and sighed. She turned to Dean, who nervously sat up a little straighter as he looked her in the eye, hands fidgeting uncomfortably under the counter.

"Hi, the name's Ellen Harvelle and I run this here roadhouse. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Castiel has been telling me a lot about, ever since he first saw you at- where was it again? The burger joint across town isn't it?" Dean's eyes widened as he nodded, his mouth to dry to answer her with words. Cas had been talking about him? Since he first started coming in a few months ago? The thought sent a slow blush creeping to his face. He suddenly felt very small where he sat, and he had to resist the urge to fold in on himself and completely disappear. He peeked over at Cas who seemed to be having a similar reaction to Ellen's words. He was glaring intensely at Ellen, though the effect was thoroughly ruined by his bright red cheeks. _'God, he's adorable_.' And it was just too much. Dean smiled at him, feeling bold as he reached over and grabbed his hand in his own. To his surprise- and relief- Cas didn't pull away. Instead he entwined their fingers together in a firm but gentle grip. And if Dean wasn't blushing before, his face was definitely burning now.

"If my Jo could see you now Cas," Ellen said, and they looked up to see her beaming at them. But the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Dean looked over at Cas to see him giving her a sad smile in return. He assumed there was a story behind this, and whatever it may be; it probably hadn't ended very well for whoever this Jo person was. He decided it best not to bring it up.

"So what do you two love birds want? It's on the house." That seemed to lighten up the mood a bit, and after they had finished their vanilla bean iced coffees- which were superb by the way- they spent the rest of their time together wandering around town enjoying each other's company.

It wasn't until Dean was back in his car, halfway home to tell his brother all about his day that he got the phone call that sent his happiness plummeting back to where it belonged, and his world came crashing down around him. He pulled over along the side of the road, staring distantly at his steering wheel as a numb feeling engulfed him. He barely registered the tears streaming down his face as his chest heaved with silent sobs. His mind replayed the sheriff's words over and over again in his head, on an endless loop.

" _I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Mr. Winchester. It's never an easy thing, but your brother's passed away. There was a fire, and he didn't make it out. I am so sorry."_

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll hopefully have the next one up soon! :)_**

 ** _~CosmicCreativity_**


End file.
